Black Butler  The Lovely Devil
by Anna O'Rey
Summary: twisted fate lands Violet Castell right in the center of a world she only just discovered, her past is kept a secret from her and now she must find the answers she seeks in order to stay alive, but she need the help of Sebastian and Ceil...who love her


Black Butler The Lovely Devil **Chapter One: The end is only the beginning**

Violet ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her long raven black hair flowing behind her in the cold wind. Her heart was beating loudly and she was half afraid it would burst out of her chest and leave her lying bloodily on the ground. She shook her head as tears streamed down her porcelain white skin; she refused to die here, not after everything she had been through...

"Give up! The end is soon approaching, you know this to...so then why don't you just give up and stop running?" A voice rang out through the air; Violet took only a moment to look back at the shouting person only to see it was her brother who was still running after her...covered in blood...their parents' blood. A sword was gleaming in his hand and his pale green eyes were wild...no longer the innocent eyes of her beloved brother. The sight of him broke a part of Violet inside but she refused to let him get to her...it wasn't her brother...it wasn't her brother...these were the thoughts she was screaming at herself.

Dark surprise embarrassed her at that very moment, her foot caught on a tree root that had been sticking out of the ground. In slow motion it seemed she fell, her hands keeping her from hitting the old oak tree entirely. She could feel her heart sinking as the cold dread and cruel realizations caught up with her at long last. This was it then...this was the end...of her...of everything.

She closed her eyes as she spoke, her words barely above a whisper, "As the moon rises high in the sky, silver tears fall in a silent cry...I dare not even continue to try...for now I see that soon I must die."

"What a pretty little poem...you always were good at that, too bad I will never hear anymore of your deceiving words little sister." His cruel laughter rang out through the air once more as he raised the sword above his head. She dared not open her eyes for fear of what she might see...the boy before her was not her brother. Her brother had kind pale green eyes and brown hair; he loved her and their parents...no...the boy that was about to kill her now was an imposter for his eyes were filled with hatred and chaos not love.

A cold wind swirled around her at the exact moment the blade was supposed to have sliced her in half; she opened her eyes slowly at first...afraid of what might happen. Black feathers were flying all around her in a small cyclone, she couldn't see much in between the small gaps where the feathers parted and passed which lead her to believe that she must have already died.

Her mismatched blue and silver eyes widened in shock as the feathers parted all at once to reveal her brother falling to the ground...the sword in his back and blood seeping through his clothes and into the ground. The fire in his eyes began to leave him until there were not even embers left, his mouth was slightly open in shock and some blood began to drip out of it. She could see his skin becoming even paler as the last bit of life left in him vanished.

Violet shook her head in disbelief...she wasn't sure this was real or even what had happened until she saw a gloved hand reach for her causing the wind and feathers to stop.

"Don't be scared, you're safe now." She looked up to see a tall man standing before her in a butler uniform. His eyes glinted an odd purple-red as he tilted his head to the side. A smile was curling on his lips.

"Sebastian, are you absolutely sure about her?" Another voice asked and she looked at this new figure who spoke. He was around her age...14, and was wearing a blue overcoat that matched his eye while his other eye was covered up with an eye patch. He wore a top hat and walked with a fancy cane but as he approached her he studied her carefully.

At this point Violet was more than just confused; she wondered why this pair had saved her and what they were talking about. How had they even found this place? It was just an abandoned field that she had once visited as a child to gaze up at the stars and the moon with nothing but the cold sharp wind to keep her company after she snuck out of the cellar.

"Yes my lord, I am sure." The man before her replied and she watched him, she was alone in this world now with no where to go and these two had saved her...what choice did she have?

Slowly she took his hand. Energy pulsed within her and she screamed, it burned with such a fierce intensity that she was not prepared for. Her world turned black and her limbs grew numb as she fell backwards releasing his hand.

**"_Violet my dear, this is only the beginning of your never ending torment...soon you will realize the truth." A voice echoed in her head...the voice of her brother after he had killed their parents._**

Visions flashed in her head through the darkness...

**_Blood, everywhere, her parents being slaughtered and their faces contorted in fear and shock as their son murdered them and set the house a blaze. His eyes wild as he turned to her, covered in blood and the smell of burning wood and smoke rising into the air._ **

**_She turned and ran...that was all she could do...for mile__s it seemed she ran but she wouldn't stop. He had death's aura surrounding him and she knew he would not stop until she was dead...but why? Why would her brother do such a thing to her? To them? It just didn't add up..._**

Even though her mind was black and her body was numb and limp she could sense she was being carried somewhere...but where that place she was being carried to was she hadn't the faintest idea...she just wanted to be left alone in the cold to die...to get away from the questions now overflowing in her head that had no answers. To get away...from it all.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I originally published this on another site but I decided it needed to be changed since I had abandoned that site. I came here and figured it was now or never so I changed parts of it...those of you who have read my first version do not worry...the twists will be different...I am taking another path with this, a more exciting and twisted one.**

**Also, I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or its characters however the characters that are not found in either the anime or manga are mine. I realize I changed some things around but you will understand why, I have done my research so it will all make sense in the next chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy, message me or review it if you would like it to continue! Please be warned this is the first story I have published and I am a newbie to this site :P**

**Farewell and Adieu until next time we meet!** **-Anna O'Rey**


End file.
